New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs Transcripts
Here is the transcript for New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts out with Robbie Diaz and his friends enjoying themselves at Sugarcube Corner. Rarity: (sipping some hot cocoa) This hot chocolate is diverting. Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie, Must you always check the mail every time? Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, I can't help it, Sunset. I wish the mailman would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Robbie got in or not! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, Calm down! You're more nervous than Robbie. Starlight Glimmer: I hope you're not nervous too, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: I'm not nervous at all, Starlight. When I get into Military Camp... Pinkie Pie: IF you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it! Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, It's in the bag. Pinkie Pie: Don't jinx it! Mordecai: Well, Rob is the best fighter on earth. Rainbow Dash: On Earth? He's probably the best hero in the entire universe. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made him a Sergeant on the first day. Then, The mailman came to the mailbox. Mailman: Got a letter here for Robert Diaz. As Robbie check his letter, He made a disappointing look. Robbie Diaz: I... didn't get in. Pinkie Pie: (gasp) Robbie Diaz: Gotcha! Ha, You guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in! Pinkie Pie: I'm just sooooooooooo happy for you! Robbie Diaz: Uh... Thanks? Pinkie Pie: (squeals) Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? He kinda needs to get going. Then, Pinkie realized she's right about Robbie's time at Military Camp. Pinkie Pie: Okay. I'm done! So, She took off as Serena came up to him. Serena: Do you think you'll succeed your job, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: The sooner I get there, The sooner I get to show 'em my stuff! (to Serena) Serena, You're in charge on my karate lessons as a substitute teacher. Serena: Thanks, Robbie. I won't let you down. You can count on me. Then, The Military Bus came to pick Robbie up. Robbie Diaz: See you guys in a week! Applejack: Good luck! Sunset Shimmer: Be sure to keep in touch! Robbie Diaz: You bet I will! Then, Pinkie Pie pulls out a massive megaphone. Pinkie Pie: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!! (echoing) Soon enough, The bus took off as soon as it's out of site. Pinkie Pie: Do you think he heard me? (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Silver the Hedgehog: (V.O) New Allies! Serena: (V.O) The Megaforce Cubs! At the Karate Class, Serena was teaching the students a new technique she made up. Serena: Good morning, Class. The Students: Good morning, Sensei Serena. Serena: As your new substitute teacher, I'm going to teach you a new technique called the Hurricane Triple Strike. Can anyone tell me the meaning of this technique? With that questioned, Yona raised her hand. Serena: Yes, Yona? Yona: By using technique like hurricane, To think like hurricane. Serena: Correct, Allow me to demonstrate. Just as she demonstrates, Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder did a splendid job using it. Galius: So, How'd we do, Sensei? Serena: You all did a very excellent job. And remember, Class. Be sure to study the technique and do your very best. So, Serena each congratulate Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder. Serena: Good job, Sandbar. Sandbar: Thanks, Serena. Serena: Excellent job, Galius. Galius: Thanks. Serena: Well done, Silverstream. Silverstream: Thank you, Serena. Serena: Good job, Ocelius. Ocelius: Thank you. Serena: Excellent job, Yona. Yona: Yona give thanks to substitute sensei. Serena: And good job, Smolder. Smolder: Thank you, Serena. Soon, Principal Celestia begins her speech. Principal Celestia: And further more, I would like to give thanks to one of our best students, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage for keeping Cantelrot High a better place. Vice Principal Luna: Congratulations to all of you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Principal Celestia. Thank you, Vice Principal Luna. Principal Celestia: And I hope your first day as substitute teacher goes well for you, Serena. Serena: It sure has, Principal Celestia. I'm just glad to take over for Robbie until he gets back. Rarity: I sure hope Pinkie Pie isn't too worried about him. Mirage: Yeah, So do I. Spike: I'm sure things will work out. Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends told them about the Mega Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: And after the defeat of Emperor Mavro, The Mega Rangers begin their final battle with the Legendary Power Rangers themselves. Mordecai: Woah! Rigby: That is so cool! Yoshi: You said it, Dude. Is that really true? Starlight Glimmer: It is true, Yoshi. Power Rangers always fought to protect the universe from all evil. Meanwhile, Robbie arrived at the Military Camp. Robbie Diaz: Well, Here I am, Military Camp. Just as the new recruits were getting in line, Robbie joins in. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well, Lookie what we got here. Bet y'all think you're military material, Don't ya? Everyone: Yes, Ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Think you got what it takes to be an elite soldier? Everyone: Yes, Ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite soldier, You'd already be a warrior! Still think you're something special? Cloudchaser: No, Ma'am! Then, She looks back at Bulk Biceps. Lieutenant Elizabeth: (to Bulk Biceps) Ya think you're hot stuff? Finally, She looks at Robbie being the new recruit. Lieutenant Elizabeth: (to Robbie Diaz) You look like you're the worst person in the whole military! You'll probably quit after the first day! Robbie Diaz: No, Ma'am! I'd never quit, Ma'am! Then, she looks at Deandra. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't run past the first flagpole without getting winded. Deandra Jakens: Try me, Ma'am. Lieutenant Elizabeth: What's that? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Deandra Jakens: Let me show you what I've got, Ma'am. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, Huh? Deandra Jakens: Yes, ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well then, Now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you! (blows whistle) So, They each tried five hundred laps to prove their best. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Lap four hundred and ninety-nine! Robbie Diaz: One more lap to go! Deandra Jakens: You're on! At last, They finally finished five hundred laps. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Five hundred! Then, She walked up to Robbie and Deandra. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Not bad... for a couple of newbies. So, They both congratulated each other. Deandra Jakens: You got guts, Kid, Name's Deandra Jakens, But my friends call me Dee. Robbie Diaz: Robert Andrew Diaz, You can call me Robbie. Deandra Jakens: Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall with me and the guys after this? Robbie Diaz: Definitely. After lunch, Robbie and Dee each started proving to be the best. Rodney Rogers: Alright, Let's see what ya got, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Right. Charlie Johnson: Go for it, Rob. Deandra Jakens: See you on the other side, Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Right back at ya, Dee. Soon, Lieutenant Elizabeth begins his first challenge on the new recruits. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Alright, Rookies. Let's see how well'll you go though this obstacle course, Go! (blows whistle) Just as some had tough luck getting through while others were slowing down, Robbie came first and Dee second. Deandra Jakens: Nice one, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks for your compliment, Dee. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Way to go, Diaz. I'm impressed how quick you gotten yourself into. Robbie Diaz: Thank you, Ma'am. There's an old saying, "When something is going well, You just gotta go with the flow". Lieutenant Elizabeth: I like your style, Diaz. Keep up the good work, Newbie. Robbie Diaz: Yes, Ma'am. And so, The two saluted each other for a job well done. Outside Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie is eagerly checking her mailbox every few seconds. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Robbie. Send us that note! Applejack: Pinkie Pie, Robbie hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet. Give him a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I hear Palutena's got her workin' on some new spells! Pinkie Pie: New spells, Huh? Okay. Just then, She realized what would happen if the mail truck comes. Pinkie Pie: Wait! If I'm not here when Robbie's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write him back right away. And if I don't write him back right away, He might think I didn't get his letter, And then he might worry it got lost. And if he's worrying about his letter, He'll be distracted. And if he's distracted, Then he won't do well at the academy! And if he doesn't do well at the academy, Then he'll get kicked out! And if he gets kicked out, They'll never let him be a Solder! And if he doesn't get to be a Soldier, all his dreams will be crushed! And it will be all... my... fault! With that said, Applejack begins to correct her meanings. Applejack: So in other words, You're stickin' by the mailbox. Pinkie Pie: Yep! Applejack: Suit yourself. So, She left her to wait for a postcard. Until, Dr. Eggman begins his new evil plan to get rid of the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: With Robbie Diaz out of the way, I've got just the plan to pull it off. Cubot: How're you going to do that, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Simple, I'll begin the rebuilding Metal Alice. Orbot: You mean the creation of Prince Vrak of the Armada? Dr. Eggman: Exactly, Time to get started rebuilding her. Soon enough, Dr. Eggman result Metal Alice as he used the resurrection spell. Dr. Eggman: ???, . :From the deepest shadows far below, :Where no mortal will dare to go! :Only demons toss and burn! :Now mighty Metal Alice, it's your time to return! At last, Metal Alice's heart and soul has been resurrected and revived. Metal Alice: I'm alive, But how!? Dr. Eggman: Greetings, Metal Alice, I've been expecting you. Metal Alice: What, Who you are? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius of the Earth, I'm the one who brought you back. Metal Alice: How can I ever repay you? Dr. Eggman: Help me destroy the Power Rangers, And revenge will be yours. Metal Alice: It will be my pleasure. So, Dr. Eggman make ready for his evil plans with her. Back at Cyberspace, Pit and Palutena discovered that Metal Alice as returned thanks to Eggman. Pit: Lady Plutena, It's Metal Alice. She's back! Lady Pelutena: It's Dr. Eggman's work, We must gather the Rangers! So, Digit being making contact with Robbie and the others. Back at the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena and Pit were waiting as the others were gathered. Slider: We came as soon as we could, Palutena. Applejack: Robbie is still ain't back form Military Camp yet. What's all the hubbub? Lady Palutena: This is a dire emergency, Rangers, Eggman has rebuilt Metal Alice. Twilight Sparkle: Metal Alice, It can't be. Sunset Shimmer: He must've figured out how to resurrect her and revive her. Amy Rose: So, What should we do while Robbie's away at Military Camp? Pit: No worries, Guys. We still got Robin here, She's in charge of keeping the team together. Fluttershy: You're right, Pit. We always have two Red Rangers as our leaders. Robin Diaz: It's showtime. Slider: Let's move out, Team! Out in the city, Metal Alice begins her attack. Metal Alice: This city will crumble before Dr. Eggman! Just then, The Rangers came just in time. Robin Diaz: Don't bet on it, Metal Alice! Sunset Shimmer: Your time's just about up! Metal Alice: We shall see, Rangers. Egg Pawns, Attack! As the Egg Pawns attack, The Rangers had to fight them off. Robin Diaz: Let's get 'em, Guys! Altogether: Right! As the other rangers fought off the Egg Pawns, Robin tries to stop Metal Alice. Robin Diaz: You're through, Metal Alice! Metal Alice: Not quite, Red Ranger! As Robin tries to take her out, Metal Alice kicked her against the wall. Metal Alice: Is that the best you got?! Robin Diaz: I'm just getting started, Omega Sais! But it was no use, Metal Alice was too powerful. Metal Alice: It's over for you, Red Ranger! Then, Emerl had to go rescue Robin. Emerl: Hang on, Robin, I'm coming! (pulls out a Dino Charger) Dino Black Shadow Charger, Ready! As he activates it, He inserts it into his morpher. Computer: Dino Black Shadow Charger, Engage! Emerl: Ultimate Darkness, Black Shadow Mode, Maximize! Finally, Emerl became the Black Shadow Data Squad Ranger with complete control form. Emerl: Ultimate Darkness Unleashed, Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! With one stance, The black smoke appears. Robin Diaz: Go for it, Emerl! As Emerl noded, He pulls out the Savage Sword. Metal Alice: You got some nerve fighting me, robot, for you're weapon is useless against me. Emerl: Oh really, We'll just see about that. Black Shadow Slash! Just as Emerl gave one slash, There was not a scratch on her. Emerl: What the heck? She didn't even make a dent. Metal Alice: Of course I didn't, Your Sword is no match for me. (hits Emerl to the ground) You're mine now, Black Ranger! And then, The Red Ranger is next! Just then, Some two stranger figures came out of nowhere to the rescue. Metal Alice: What is this!? Out of the shadows, Two mysterious figures came out of nowhere. ???: It's a little bit to soon to start giving up, Rangers. As they showed themselves, The Megafoce Cubs appeared. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, They both looked like Robo Knight. Mordecai: Yeah, That's what I want to know? So, They begin their introduction. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Metal Alice: You may be guardians of the Earth, But you're no match for Dr. Eggman's Egg Pawns! As they charged at them, The Megaforce Cubs begin to make their move. Robo Ruby: Ruby Sword! Robo Sapphire: Sapphire Staff! With a few hits, Metal Alice was brought down but not finished yet. Metal Alice: This isn't over yet, I'll be back! As she took off, The Megaforce Cubs came up to them. Robo Ruby: You Rangers alright? Applejack: Thanks to y'all. Yoshi: Say uh... Who are you two anyway? Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby. Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, We're protector of the sky and the seas. Spike: But what's with the Megafoce Symbol? You two remind us of Robo Knight. Robo Ruby: Well, That's because Robo Knight... is our father. With that answered, Robin and the others gasped. Robin Diaz: Robbie is not gonna believe this! Back at Military Camp, Robbie was summoned by the Governor of it. Robbie Diaz: Hello, Governor John? Governor John: Glad you could make it, Robert. Please, Take a seat. So, He took a chair and sit at his desk. Robbie Diaz: You wanted to see me? Governor John: Yes, Lieutenant Elizabeth told me about how you compete. How is that even possible to succeed every obstacles? Robbie Diaz: Oh, I've always watched a few action movies about people who joined the Military. So, You could say it's knowing the obstacles before you can do it. Governor John: Hmmm, I see. Robert, I've decided to promote you to Sergeant because of your trustworthy and disciplined deed. Robbie Diaz: Really, that would be an honor to take a chance to help everyone else. Governor John: Indeed, Feel free to select any recruits of your own to teach them what you've already learned in this camp. Choose wisely, Sergeant Diaz. (salutes) You have our support through and through. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles as he salutes back) Yes, Sir. Soon, Robbie had an idea as he begins sending invitations to the rest of his friends. Back in CHS, Pinkie Pie is still in front of her mailbox, Though her hair looks disheveled and unkempt. Pinkie Pie: (snores and gasps) As for everyone else, They're surprised to see Pinkie Pie staying awake like this. Rarity: She's still at it. Trixie: Yep. Fluttershy: I just wish we could help her. Pinkie Pie: Help me? The only thing that could possibly help me right now is a letter from Robbie! It's been three days already. By now, he probably doesn't even know our names anymore! he probably can't remember our faces! "Pinkie Pie? I never heard of a Pinkie Pie! Who is Pinkie Pie?" Starlight Glimmer: You know, I really feel sorry for Pinkie. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: Well, If you're so worried, Then why don't you send her a letter first? Pinkie Pie: Of course! That's a great idea! Everyone: (sigh of relief) Pinkie Pie: Oh wait! I got an even better idea! How about we send him a care package? You know, before he forgets all about us? Although, come on, let's face it. It's probably too late for that. But, uh, maybe it'll jog her memory somehow. Sunset Shimmer: I don't know about that. Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Robbie still remembers our faces and who we are. But I think sending him a care package is a great idea. Pinkie Pie: A care package it is! We'll send it through the mail! WAIT! Ah! That won't work at all! Applejack: Why not? Pinkie Pie: Because what if the package gets lost in the mail? What if somebody else gets the package by accident and then they remembers us instead of Robbie and then they becomes our new friend? And then he won't ever know that he used to have friends and he forgot them! Then, The rest of Robbie's friends got together. Applejack: Is anybody else followin' this? Everyone: Mmm-mm. Starlight Glimmer: All set, Applejack. So, Pinkie Pie got out the biggest box ever. Pinkie Pie: I've got it! We'll deliver the care package to him in person! Rarity: I wouldn't mind a little trip. Rainbow Dash: Sure, I'm game. Twilight Sparkle: I'll go! Sunset Shimmer: So will I. Applejack: Count me in! Fluttershy: Me too. Starlight Glimmer: Me three. Pinkie Pie: Me four! But don't be upset if he doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for his to get her memory back. Twilight Sparkle: Is everyone else present and accounted for? Maud Pie: Everyone's here, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We're all set for Military Camp to pay Robbie a visit. And so, The mail truck took them for a delivery to Military Camp. At last, The Package has brought them here. Postman: Package delivery for Robbie Diaz! Robbie Diaz: Oh, Thanks a lot. Just as Robbie opened it, All of his friends popped out of it. Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Robbie Diaz: Whoa! (jumps off and surprised) Pinkie, Guys! Then, They all got out of the box as Pinkie came close to him and hugged him. Pinkie Pie: You... Remember me! Robbie Diaz: Well... Yeah, Of course I remember you, But... What are you all doing here? Rigby: Pinkie Pie invited us to see you at Military Camp. Applejack: Rigby's right, we wanted to bring you a care package. Didn't realize you'd be in the middle of some crazy military thing. Serena: Isn't it great, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Well to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to find me here. But it's great to see you all. Mordecai: You too, Rob. Yoshi: Home's never the same without you. Rigby: We're with ya one hundred percent. Sunset Shimmer: Think you could use some company seeing you in action? Robbie Diaz: Wow. Thanks, Guys. Then, Robbie begins to have an idea. Later that day, Sergeant Robbie taught his teammates military the Power Ranger Way. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys. You all ready for this training session? Robbie's friends: Sir, Yes, Sir! Robbie Diaz: Alright then, Let's get started. (blowing his whistle) At last, They each went through the obstacle course one by one. Pinkie Pie: How're we doing, Robbie!? Robbie Diaz: You guys are doing great, Keep it up and give it everything you got! Rainbow Dash: You got it, Robbie! Penny: No pressure! Finally, All of Robbie's friends succeeded their training. Robbie Diaz: Nicely done, Guys. You all did great out there. Serena: Thanks, Robbie. Whenever you're done with your job as Sergeant, We've got trouble back home. Robbie Diaz: Why, What happened while I was busy with military camp? Mordecai: It's Metal Alice, She's back from the dead. Rigby: And she's with Dr. Eggman. Yoshi: Yeah, there's no doubt about that. Twilight Sparkle: So, How soon will you be done? Robbie Diaz: Well, It's gonna be a while, But I should be back in a few more days. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Robbie. We'll see you then. As a few days went by, Robbie was happy to be home after Military Camp. Silverstream: Hi, Sensei Diaz! Smolder: Welcome home! Robbie Diaz: Nice to be back, Everyone. Yona: (hugging her favorite teacher) Yona missed Sensei! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I missed you too, Yona. As for Spike, He notice found the Megaforce Cubs outside CHS as he gets the girls. Just as Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon caught up with them, They wanted to get to know them as they stopped where they are. Apple Bloom: Megaforce Cubs, Wait up! Robo Sapphire: (as he and Robo Ruby looks back) Hello, Everyone. What brings you all here? Diamond Tiara: We just want to talk. Silver Spoon: Will you two come with us to the Cyberspace Command Center? You two came help us save lives. Robo Ruby: Oh, What do you have in mind? Sweetie Belle: We thought we could make your part of are team, Even thought you're Megaforce material. Robo Sapphire: We would be honored, Sweetie Belle. Robo Ruby: Lead the way. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena, Pit and the Cyber gang were waiting as Robbie and the others came in. Sunset Shimmer: Palutena, Pit, We've brought visitors. Lady Palutena: Bring them here. Lucina: These are the Megaforce Cubs, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. Pit: Welcome to our command center. Robo Ruby: Thank you, Ma'am. It's a real honor to meet you. Robo Sapphire: Indeed, Our father has told us so much about you. Digit: Wait a minute! You two are Robo Knight's sons? Twilight Sparkle: It's true, Digit. Then, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire met Robbie Diaz for the first time. Robbie Diaz: So, You two must be Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. My name is Robbie Diaz. Robo Ruby: Greetings, Red Ranger. Robo Sapphire: A pleasure to meet you, Robbie. Robin Diaz: So, How'd you two became Robo Knight's sons? Robo Ruby: Well, That's a very good question, Robin. After our father, Robo Knight was free from Prince Vrak's clutches. He always thought that working alone was a simple way to get rid of any opponent. Robo Sapphire: My brothers right, It took a lot of convincing from his teammates, the Mega Rangers that fighting together might be a much better way. Gmerl: Hey yeah, I heard that these two can morph into Sky Lion and Sea Lion to form into the Gosei Grand Megazord. Pit: Only the Gosei Grand, Gosei Great Grand and Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord was formed before their existence. Lady Palutena: Robo Ruby, Robo Sapphire. Will you two join us in our time of need to protect the Earth and the entire universe along with it from the evil grasps of Dr. Eggman? Robo Ruby: Hmm. (as he and his brother thought and agreed) Of course, We'll help you. Robo Sapphire: You can always count on us. Sonia the Hedgehog: Awesome! Karone Hammond: Welcome to the team to both of you. Then, Robbie and his friends begin to plan a battle strategy in order to defeat Metal Alice. Robbie Diaz: So, What should we do to defeat Metal Alice? Twilight Sparkle: Well, We have learned how the Mega Rangers defeated her before. Right? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, And we have Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire to help us out. Robo Ruby: Whenever you're ready to depart, We shall follow your lead. Robo Sapphire: We'll do everything we can to help you all. Robbie Diaz: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Sunset Shimmer: We're ready when you are, Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: Then let's do this. However, The Megaforce Cubs sensed a great evil on the global map which shows the images of the Power Rangers altogether with the Megaforce Cubs themselves. Spike: It's the Universal Global Map! Lucina: We better see what's going on. At the city, Metal Alice is destroying the city to get the Rangers' attention. Metal Alice: Come out, Rangers. I know you're out there, I'm all yours! At last, The Rangers came as the Megaforce Cubs joined in. Rainbow Dash: We're right here, Metal Alice! Robbie Diaz: And ready to kick some bad guy butt! Robo Ruby: It's all over, Metal Alice, you will not harm the Earth's environment. Robo Sapphire: That's right, you're rain of terror ends now! Metal Alice: Slilence! The only thing that will end here is you're life! Robbie Diaz: We'll see about that, It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue Morris: Spirit of Darkness, Shadows Unleashed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! Stephanie: Spirit of Rose, Flowers Arise! Riku: Topaz, Power Unite! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Shadow Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Marty McFly: Data Squad, Titanium Ranger! Shadow the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Talon Ranger! Cindy Vortex: Data Squad, Spring Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! Stepahine: Data Squad, Rose Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Altogether: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Metal Alice: Egg Pawns, Attack! Robbie Diaz: Let's get 'em Robo Ruby: Rangers, let us fight together! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts